Lucky Or Not?
by achelexglee
Summary: [Set after 3x14] Quinn gets into a car accident while going to Rachel and Finn's wedding. What causes to set Quinn's life really upside down. Rachel wants to do everything to help Quinn, since it was her wedding.. They get closer because of it, but what nobody knows is that Quinn always had a crush on Rachel.. Can Quinn accept it that Rachel is still with Finn?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

While Quinn raced to her house to get her bridesmaid's dress and to get herself ready for _the wedding_ , she kept overthinking what just had happened.

 _The blonde girl walked through the hallway, she just had gotten her cheerleaders uniform back and she finally felt like herself again, the happy Quinn. She was going to do everything to help the cheerios win Nationals and to make Coach Sylvester proud of her. Of course she had put the uniform immediately on._

 _Secretly she was maybe searching for someone, who she just saw walking in front of her, Rachel._

'' _Hey, how do I look? Coach Sylvester gave it to me earlier and I couldn't resist.'' The brunette had already turned around and had met the hazel eyes and a soft smile._

'' _Well, I'm glad you're happy, everyone deserves to be happy._ _''_ _The brunette had answered._

 _Quinn just wanted to come straight to the point._

'' _When you were singing that song, you were singing it to Finn and only Finn, right? He really does makes you happy. I wanna support you Rachel and Finn. And come to the wedding, if it's not too late..'' Quinn's voice had broken a bit at the middle of the sentence but she just acted a bit of a laugh at the end. Maybe she was lying that she wanted to support Finn too, but she just wanted to be there for Rachel._

 _Rachel's face had immediately lit up with a big smile. And the two girls shared a hug. Quinn was a bit sad, but she was just so happy for Rachel. Rachel deserved to be happy and Quinn just let the sadness go and smiled._

Quinn parked her car in front of her house, she ran the house in, running upstairs to her room. She glanced at the clock on the wall in her room. 30 minutes to get ready and to get to the courthouse, this had to be possible. She changed from _her_ cheerio uniform into a pink dress. Put on some make-up, did her hair and finally she took a look in the mirror. Putting her necklace in the right place she glanced at the clock, 10 minutes had past. She had to get in 20 minutes to the courthouse.

She grabbed a white cardigan to put on. She saw her cheerios uniform and couldn't help to smile. She went fast downstairs. Quinn didn't know if her mom would be home early, so she wrote a note that she was at _Rachel's wedding._ After she placed the note at the door, so her mom would see it, she ran to her car. It would be a 10 minute ride, with a bit luck she was on time. She jumped into her tiny red car, she started the car and drove the way to the courthouse.

* * *

Did she really wanted to go? She just wanted to support Rachel.. The blonde always had a bit of a crush on the brunette, actually nobody knew it and she's never going to tell anyone about it.. In Quinn's eyes Rachel seemed happy because of Finn and she didn't want to ruin that for Rachel. Rachel was gonna get out of Lima and make her career on Broadway, Quinn was sure about that. Rachel was happy and that was all that matters for Quinn even that she couldn't be with her. But Quinn was scared that Finn was going to hold Rachel back, because he is a dumbass guy who just wants Rachel for a better future, if he wouldn't have had her he would be stuck in Lima forever. Maybe Quinn was jealous of Finn, after all Finn is the one who has Rachel. But they're just so young to get married.. There was nothing Quinn could do anymore to stop the wedding.

Quinn glanced in the tiny mirror to check if her make-up was still looking good, she pressed her lips on each other so her lipstick was all over her lips. She concentrated herself on driving again and she saw a tractor riding in front of her, fine these things are so slow.. She only had 10 minutes left to get at the courthouse.

* * *

Quinn saw the screen of her phone lit up, she had a new message. But she couldn't check now.. The tractor was still riding in front of her and actually she should be at the courthouse right now. How was she going to do this? Again she saw her screen lighting up, was it Rachel? She had to let her now she was there almost, almost.. if that damn tractor could drive faster..

In the next moment Quinn had grabbed her phone with one hand, while the other was still on the steering wheel. And she opened the messages, she just had to send a message back that she is coming and not letting them wait forever or something. She had 2 messages from Rachel, just like she thought.

 **Rachel Berry: HURRY**

 **Rachel Berry: Where are you?**

She typed fast a message back, not really focusing on the driving.

 **ON MY WAY**

She had typed and the moment she hit the send button, a truck had hit her car. Which Quinn didn't saw coming.

And everything went black for Quinn.

* * *

 **[A/N] I'm sorry if this is short, but it's like the prologue, I promise I'm gonna make the chapters longer ;). I really, really hope you liked this and maybe are going to follow this story! And I really like comments what you're thinking of it (like this far ;p) And feedback is always welcome :).**

 **I'm going to try to update as soon as possible!**

 **xo**


	2. Chapter 1

Rachel turned back to Finn after sending Quinn two texts.

''Come on Rachel, it's now or never'' Finn said.

''Finn, please wait. Quinn said she would be here, okay? I don't want to start without her..''

Everyone in the room was silently watching the soon-to-be man and wife.

''Face it Rachel, Quinn is not coming.. Can we just start this damn wedding, I have more things to do.'' Santana said annoying what made Brittany looking shocked at Santana.

''Ugh, okay. I'm sorry, but do you really think Quinn is coming? Did she ever supported you both? It's her ex who is getting married, after you stole him two times from her Rachel.''

What Santana just had said broke Rachel's heart, did Quinn hated her for 'stealing' Finn? She had never seen it that way and after all Rachel considered Quinn as her best friend. She didn´t have much friends, but she was just getting close with Quinn. Would Quinn hate her for marrying Finn? Is Quinn still in love with Finn? Rachel's mind was exploding with thousand questions.

At that moment Rachel's phone made a noise, what meant she had a new message.

''ON MY WAY'' Rachel said out loud.

''It's from Quinn, so she is coming. Can we just wait a bit longer?'' Rachel said pleading to Finn.

''Fine, but I'm not going to waiting any longer than 15 minutes!'' Finn said while he turned around and walking away, with the boys following him. He came over like he was a bit angry. But Rachel just wanted Quinn to be here. Why had Quinn to be so late?!

Rachel turned around to the girls and Kurt, who were just sitting there quiet and bored waiting for Quinn. Rachel was sending another text to Quinn.

 **Quinn! You only have 15 minutes to get here! HURRY!**

* * *

The 15 minutes were almost over and Rachel was pacing around with her phone in her hand. The girls and Kurt were the only ones in the room. She didn't really cared where Finn or her dads were.

''Can you please stop Rachel, you're making me nervous.'' Kurt said.

''I'm sorry'' Rachel walked to the closest chair and sat down.

''Why isn't she coming?! And she isn't even answering my texts and calls!'' Rachel was frustrated.

Mercedes stood up, walked towards Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder.

''I don't think Quinn is coming, she never supported the wedding Rachel. Maybe you should accept it and just marry without Quinn here or just don't get married..'' Mercedes squeezed her shoulder a little and then walked back to where she had sat before.

Maybe Mercedes was right and was Quinn just not coming. But she couldn't get married without Quinn, her best friend.

Maybe Quinn was right and it was stupid to marry at such a young age.. Rachel kept thinking, she didn't notice her phone was ringing now.

''Are you going to pick up your phone or not?'' Tina said while she was looking to Rachel who was far away in her thoughts.

''Oh uh, y-yes.'' Rachel picked up her phone without looking who was calling her.

''Quinn?! Is that you?! Why aren't you comin-''

Rachel was cut off by a woman on the other line, but it wasn't Quinn.

Everyone saw how the tears came into Rachel's eyes, she nodded into the phone and when she had hung up. Rachel broke down and collapsed to the ground her legs were too shaky to just stand, because of was she just had heard. She was on the floor with tears streaming. Nobody knew what was happening, Santana was the first one who came in action.

She ran to Rachel and held her in her arms. What was totally unexpected for everyone, because Santana and Rachel had never really been friends.

''Rachel what the fuck is happening?''

It was heart breaking to see Rachel like this.

When Rachel looked into Santana's worried eyes. She tried to speak.

''Q-Quinn, she got in-'' she stopped to let out a big sob.

All the glee girls and Kurt watched Rachel, scared what she was going to tell. But they all already knew there had happened something worse, because of Rachel's reaction.

''She got in a car crash. It was her mom who called me, who was called by the hospital. They brought Quinn per ambulance with high speed, like 5 minutes ago into the hospital. They had immediately called her mom, luckily Quinn's phone was still working otherwise they couldn't know her mom's phone number. Miss Fabray called me because she knew she would be at _my_ wedding.'' Rachel had said all of this between her tears.

Rachel let out a big gasp and continued.

''Miss Fabray on her way to the hospital now and that's all I know..'' Rachel couldn't help it and let out big sobs again.

Everyone was shocked and silent. Rachel just sat there on the floor in Santana's arm crying, even Santana had tears in her eyes, she tried to hide it because no one had ever seen her like this before, but she hardly couldn't. Some tears rolled down her cheek. What if her best friend was dying right now? She didn't want to think about that.

Mercedes and Tina had started sobbing and they both were hugging each other now, Kurt and Sugar were just staring silently with tears in their eyes and Brittany just couldn't believe and was silently sobbing.

Nobody could actually believe it.

Santana stood up and helped Rachel up.

''Let's go. You're coming too Brit?'' Santana had walked to Brittany to grab the blonde into her arms, because she was crying.

''Where do you wanna go Santana?'' Rachel said still sobbing a bit.

''To the hospital or do you want to stay here and marry Frankenteen?''

That moment the door went open and Finn walked in..

* * *

The waiting room in the hospital was filled with the whole glee club, including Mr Schue. Actually almost the whole glee club.. Finn wasn't there. He was angry, because Rachel had blew the wedding off. What had cost a few damaged chairs in the courthouse.

But Rachel didn't understand Finn, when a friend is in the hospital, because she was on her way to your wedding. You just can't continue a wedding?!

They had been in the waiting room for almost an hour now, they still don´t know how Quinn is doing. The only thing they know is that she is in the OR, for surgery, already like one hour.

Ms Fabray wasn't here, she had leaved already. But nobody had seen her.

Santana was currently yelling at a nurse in Spanish because she just wanted to know what they are doing with Quinn, why she is still in surgery. She was going all Lima heights on that poor nurse, who probably didn't know anything about Quinn's condition.

Brittany was trying to calm Santana down, Puck and Sam were holding Santana so she wouldn't attack the nurse.

The other glee kids were just sitting silently on chairs, nobody was talking.

Rachel sat with her head in her hands. She was still wearing her wedding dress, which was covered with black stains from her mascara and other stains from make-up. She had already cried too much.

Rachel's mind went back to the day they went looking for dresses.

'' _Rachel, are you sure that you're really ready for this?'' Quinn said._

'' _I've never been more certain about anything in my entire life.'' Rachel said back, speaking to everyone._

 _Tina gave a really happy face towards Rachel._

'' _Okay, I've tried to be nice about it but I'm not gonna stand around and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson.''_

'' _Look I'm not going to, I'm going to start my life with him.''_

'' _Is anybody else with me on this?'' Quinn turned to the others, but no one said something._

 _Quinn turned back towards Rachel. ''Looks like I'm the only one with balls enough to say it, Rachel the thing that I admire most about you is that you're a girl that has never apologized for your ambition. You're the shiny star of all of us.''_

 _She turned to look at the others, ''like it or not, it's true.''_

 _Again she turned back to Rachel, ''as we get closer and closer to graduation, you keep hiding your life behind this stupid Finn wedding thing. I never penned Rachel Berry as the girl who'd be too scared to take on the world.''_

'' _Okay, well if that's how you feel, I'd prefer if you didn't attend our wedding.'' Rachel said back really certain._

'' _It's okay, I won't'' and with that Quinn walked away._

Rachel had some tears in her eyes. In the end Quinn _wanted_ to come to _her_ wedding, but it didn't went how they had planned it..

Rachel looked up when someone sat down next to her, Santana.

Rachel looked around searching for Brittany, Santana's girlfriend. But she couldn't find her.

''Where's Brittany?'' She asked Santana.

Rachel didn't get an answer from Santana.

''Santana?''

Santana turned her head towards Rachel. Rachel met the Latina's eyes, which were filled with tears. Rachel knew she was trying to hold her tears back. Santana after all didn't like people seeing her emotional, she was the bitchy cheerleader every knew. But she could get emotional too.

''I asked where Brittany was?''

''Oh, she is at the toilets. She didn't like it that I was yelling at a nurse.'' Santana stared in front of her.

''Santana, you know it's okay to let out your emotions, right? It doesn't always help by getting angry at people. It even helps to let out some tears.''

Rachel expected a bitchy comment back, because Santana doesn't like it when people talk about her emotions- because she hardly ever cries in front of people. But Santana fell into Rachel's arm and what nobody should have expected, she was crying.

''She's going to be okay Santana, she's strong.''

Rachel rubbed Santana's back and couldn't help to let out some sobs too. The whole waiting room was quiet watching the two girls. Because Santana and Rachel weren't even friends?

Santana whispered in Rachel's ear, ''I'm just so scared and everyone's watching us Rachel..''

Rachel noticed she didn't use a nickname, but right now she couldn't think about that.

''Just let it go Santana and Quinn is a strong girl, we all know that.'' Rachel whispered back.

''You actually aren't that worse hobbit.''

Rachel smiled a bit and felt Santana tighten the hug.

''I'm sorry because my mascara is now all over your dress.''

''It's okay, it already was worse.''

* * *

Currently it was 7 PM, Mr Schue had bought food for the kids. But not everyone was in state to eat something, like Rachel.

Quinn was already 3 hours in there, Rachel looked at the doors leading to the OR.

She needed to tell Quinn how sorry she was, how she never should've texted her or that she should have listened to her. She had told Santana, Quinn is a strong girl and Rachel really tried to believe that Quinn would make it out there. But it was getting hard if you don't know anything about her state.

''God! I'm so stupid!''

Rachel looked to her left, where Santana sat beside her, with Brittany in her arms.

The blonde cheerleader, hadn't talked that much and was having a hard time. For sure, she didn't liked hospitals. But who would like it anyway? It looked like a unicorn had flown away with Brittany's rainbows. Because of her sad eyes, but then everyone had sad eyes. But Brittany the one always happy, didn't even talk and didn't make funny comments.

''Don't call yourself stupid San.''

''Sorry Britts, but I need to have my phone, to call someone.''

Santana was searching in her bag for her phone.

''Uh, San. You left it at my house.''

Santana mumbled some Spanish curse words.

Rachel who had overheard their conversation, simply because she was sitting next to them, handed her phone to Santana.

''Use my phone, but I actually hope you don't call for something inappropriate. My dads won't accept that.''

''I'm calling my dad, he's a doctor you know. Maybe he can help us, so we know how Quinn is doing.''

''Santana, why didn't you came with that earlier?!'' Puck had heard them talking.

''Ugh, I'm sorry. It was just, the only thing I could think of was Quinn..''

''Go call now! I need to know if my baby momma is okay.''

Santana walked away to call.

Brittany scooted over to Rachel, ''don't you need to chance into something else?''

''I don't have anything with me Brittany..''

''You should call your dads and I also think they are worried about you.''

''I will do that next, thank you Brittany.''

They were silent for a while, there was some chatting from the others.

They didn't know how long they had sit there in silent, they saw Santana already walking back to them. They looked hopeful to the Latina.

''He can't come tonight, but he will be here anyway tomorrow. He said that there is one bright point, Quinn is still alive. But in surgery.. She is strong guys, we're not going to forget that okay?'' Santana had seen that everyone was listening to her.

''She's a survivor.'' Kurt had said.

Everyone agreed with Kurt.

''My dad is gonna try to contact Judy too, her daughter is in the hospital and she isn't even fucking here! Oh and Rachel, you had some missed calls from Finn.'' She said while turning to Rachel and handing the phone back.

There was no way Rachel wanted to contact Finn right now..

* * *

People were starting to leave, since it was already 9 PM. The ones who were still sitting in the waiting room were: Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Mr Schue. But Mr Schue was about to leave.

''You guys will contact me whenever there is news, right? I will send it then forward to all the others . I really want to stay here and support everyone, but I can't stay any longer..''

'' It's okay Mr Schue and yes we will contact you immediately, if we will be capable of that hopefully.'' Rachel answered.

''Well, stay strong guys.'' He gave everyone a hug, even Puck and Sam got a hug from him, then he left the waiting room and left the hospital.

But at the same moment Rachel's dad walked in, Hiram. He carried three bags with him. He dropped the bags on the floor when Rachel came walking towards him. He carried Rachel in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

''I brought some fresh clothes and other things for you, plus I went to Brittany's and Santana's house like you said and their parents gave me their bags with clothes and stuff.''

Rachel took her bag from the floor.

''Thank you so much dad.'' She kissed her dad on the cheek.

Rachel walked back to her seat, followed by her dad. He handed the other bags to Brittany and Santana.

''Thank you Sir.'' Santana said.

''Please, call me Hiram.''

''Thank you Hiram.'' Brittany said smiling a bit.

The man smiled back and walked back to his daughter.

''If you change your mind and you want to sleep at home or if you need anything, you call me or dad okay?''

''Yes daddy.''

There was no way Rachel wanted to leave the hospital without seeing Quinn.

''Well, I'm going now.'' He kissed the top of Rachel's head.

''Oh and I had to say; Finn wants to speak you.''

''Oh, okay. Bye daddy.''

''Bye. Rachel, stay strong.'' He waved to the others and he walked the hospital out.

If Finn wanted to speak, why didn't he come to the hospital?

''I'm going to change in something else.'' Rachel said while she stood up.

* * *

When Rachel walked back into the waiting room, wearing a sweater and sweatpants now, she didn't really felt like wearing jeans or a skirt right now. She didn't saw anyone sitting on the chairs. Her eyes scanned the other parts of the big open waiting room. She saw everyone standing around a doctor plus a blonde woman, was it Ms Fabray? When did she came here?!

She ran towards them, dropping her bag somewhere on the ground while running. She didn't really care about her bag right now.

''Wh-What is happening?!'' She asked nervously, scared for the answer.

''Quinn, she is out of surgery!'' Santana who stood opposite of Rachel, ran towards the tiny brunette to give her a big hug.

''Wait, what?! Oh my god!'' Rachel almost cried because of happiness.

When the girls unlocked the hug the doctor started to talk again.

''Well, she isn't awake yet. We used anaesthesia to keep her in sleep during the surgery. We don't know when she wakes up yet, it can be every moment but it also can take a day before she wakes up.''

''Why was she this long in surgery, what's her condition?'' Mercedes asked, who had been really quiet at first.

''I can only tell, if I have permission from a family member.''

Everyone looked to Judy.

Rachel saw that Judy was looking calm, but in her eyes you could see she was panicking.

Judy nodded that it was okay to tell.

''Well, she had 3 ribs which were moved to a wrong place which caused that her left lung was trapped but we have fixed this. Breathing can hurt, but we expect that the pain will go away fast. Also 2 ribs are broken, it isn't that worse luckily. But she can have a lot of pain from it, since it still needs to heal. So the next few days, she will be a lot on pain killers.''

Rachel tried to swallow her tears, this was _her_ fault..

''She has some stitches and bruises over her body, but we expect this is going to heal soon.''

The doctor paused for a while so everyone could settle the news.

Rachel looked down, trying not to cry. She felt an arm wrapping around her. She saw it was Santana's arm, they both looked in each other's eyes for a second. Rachel could see Santana was getting emotional again. She had never seen the girl like this, well actually earlier today too, now it was already the second time today.

''Can we see her?'' Santana asked.

''Well actually I wasn't finished yet.'' He cleared his throat.

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand, who had walked towards her, she had still her arm around Rachel. Because she knew she was having a hard time, sure everyone was having a hard time. But Rachel the one who always talks, had been really silent and was deep in her mind since they were in the hospital. She deserved support too, because she had supported the Latina earlier.

''We tried to fix her spine, but it was too damaged.''

Oh god! Her spine! Rachel couldn't help anymore and broke out in big sobs. Quinn was a cheerleader – a dancer. She lived for this!

Santana was holding Brittany in a hug now with one arm and rubbing Rachel's back with the other arm.

''She's paralyzed from her waist down, we don't know if further surgery and physical therapy will help to make her walk again. But for now it looks too damaged for that..''

Judy stood there, falling into a deep black whole. Her own daughter, her Quinnie who will never walk again.

''Coming back about your question, only family can visit right now. But I can't help since you all waited here for nearly 5 hours, to let 2 of you visit too. If there is permission from family, of course.''

Judy nodded slowly.

''Santana and Rachel.'' They heard a quiet voice saying, it was Judy.

Rachel looked confused, sure she was, actually she thought friends with Quinn. But she didn't know if Quinn considered her as a friend too. And after all Brittany is a lot closer to her she thought

''She talks a lot about you.'' Judy said who had seen Rachel looking confused.

''If you follow me.'' The doctor said.

''I'm soon back baby.'' Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek, who nodded sadly.

* * *

Rachel walked as last the room in, her eyes immediately fell on the blonde girl in the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed, there was a tube in her mouth and an IV in her hand. She could see the stitches and bruises on her face and arms. There were also some machines around Quinn's bed, making noises. Rachel thought it looked scary, not Quinn but the machines and the tube etc. Quinn looked still beautiful in Rachel's opinion, she had always thought Quinn was pretty.

They all had stared for a moment. Trying to settle how bad Quinn's state was right now.

''Oh Quinnie.'' Judy broke out in big sobs and almost collapsed to the ground.

Santana who tried not to cry, walked towards Rachel. ''I uh, think we need to calm her down. I will take her outside for a second.'' The Latina said with a shaky voice, this was the hardest thing in her life, seeing your best friend like _this_.

Rachel nodded quietly.

Santana took an arm from Judy and said something like drinking water and calming down. But Rachel didn't really focused on that. She couldn't believe Quinn's world was upside down right now and it was all _her_ fault. She hoped with her whole heart she would wake up soon.

She noticed she was alone right now, she walked to a chair standing at the right side of the bed. So she could grab Quinn's right hand without the IV. Quinn's hand was cold and it was a loose grip.

She started singing, with a quiet and broken voice. She knew Quinn loved this song whenever she had a hard time, like the time they sung it in the auditorium and Quinn had just found out she was pregnant.

''You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand –''

She remembered singing this line while looking into Quinn's sad hazel eyes and she had given a supportive smile. But right now she couldn't her hazel eyes were closed.. She squeezed into Quinn's limp hand.

''- When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throu- ''

She couldn't finish the song because she big sobs came out of her mouth, she was crying.

But that moment she felt the grip on her hand tighten, someone was squeezing her hand.

* * *

 **[A/N]: First I wanted to say; I'm sorry if there a like mistakes in grammar etc. I'm really trying my best to do everything all right! So I hope you will just ignore mistakes and keep following this story! :) I also wanted to say; you may have noticed this chapter was most focusing on Rachel, Quinn and Santana (Brittany a bit too). They will be like the main characters of the story. The chapter would just turn out really messy if I focused on everyone from the glee club..**

 **Feedback is always welcome :)**

 **I hope you liked it & I will update as soon as possible!**

 **xo**


	3. Chapter 2

''Quinn?!''

Rachel stood up, so she could see Quinn's face better, she was still holding Quinn's hand.

''Quinn?! I'm here, Rachel.'' The grip on their hands was still tighten, Quinn was holding _her_ hand.

Hazel eyes went open.

''Quinn!'' Rachel could almost cry because of happiness.

But in the next moment Quinn started coughing really badly, there came a weird sound out of her mouth. A few machines were making noises. The door of the room went open and there ran some doctors inside. Rachel could see panic in Quinn's eyes. Rachel was about to be pushed away by a doctor, but Quinn was still holding her hand and was looking with panicking eyes to Rachel now.

''Quinn, it's okay.'' Rachel whispered quietly, but actually she didn't know what was happening.

Quinn calmed a bit down by hearing Rachel's voice.

Rachel squeezed into Quinn's hand before she was pushed away out of the room. She was standing outside of the room with the doctor who had pushed her away. Rachel could cry about what she just had seen.

''Is she going to be okay?''

''Yes, it isn't worse. It is actually a good sign. She wanted to breath on her own and she succeeded. But the tube was in her way and that caused her to cough. They are probably removing the tube right now and then we will hope she actually really can breathe on her own since her left lung was trapped. But don't worry, everything will be okay.'' He gave a supportive smile to Rachel and then he walked back into the room, because they probably needed him.

Rachel didn't know what to do and just slid down next to the door. Sure Quinn was going to be okay, but she just couldn't forget seeing Quinn with panicking eyes looking to her. Rachel just sat there thinking about everything, this whole day. Winning regionals, the wedding, Finn and of course Quinn.

An hour later Rachel had met Santana and Brittany in the waiting room. Quinn's mom was in Quinn's room. Others had left since it was starting to be late and they couldn't visit Quinn. Quinn was moved to the ICU, she no longer had to be in the OR/ER. The tube from her throat was removed and breathing on her own was actually going well. She is having a bit pain with breathing on her own, like the doctor said. But it'll luckily go away soon. Rachel, Santana and Brittany weren't allowed to go to Quinn's room now. Since Quinn needed to rest. They were going to sleep in the waiting room, since they didn't want to leave Quinn and go home.

The time Rachel was away, Santana and Brittany had calmed Mrs Fabray. She had broken down, but what would you do if your child ends up in a car accident paralyzed? Right now she is trying to stay strong for her own 'Quinnie'.

Rachel looked to Santana and Brittany who were sleeping while holding each other. Rachel tried to find a good position in the annoying hospital chair but she just couldn't get into a good position. So she just closed her eyes and felt into restless sleep.

The next day Santana was the first one woken up. So she went to search her dad, since it was his work day. When she had find him he was about to go to a patient. So he would come to her if he was ready, she got his pass from the hospital, for food etc. So she went to the restaurant to get them some breakfast.

The time she walked back into the waiting room where they had slept, Brittany and Rachel were awake.

''I got us some breakfast.'' She said while she placed the tray on a table, ''I just got some random things, so just grab what you like.''

''I'm not hungry, but thank you anyway Santana.'' Rachel said yawning, she hadn't slept really well. Rachel her stomach felt like a rollercoaster. She was scared to see Quinn, to talk with her. What if she was angry? It's her fault she probably never can walk again..

Santana and Brittany had started breakfast when Santana's dad walked towards them, ''I've managed that you can see Quinn, she's already awake for a few hours so you can just go now.''

''Really papi?! Thank you so much for doing this for us.'' Santana hugged her dad.

''We're just making an exception you know, but Quinn really needs you all know. They've just told her about her condition, she can use your support right now. So should I bring you to her room?'' The three girls nodded and stood up to follow Santana's dad, Dr Lopez.

When they got closer to Quinn's room, Rachel felt a pit in her stomach. And before she could realize it, she was standing in Quinn's room. She saw Quinn looking to them with red puffy eyes, she must have been crying. Quinn's mom was sitting at her side holding her hand, you could see Mrs. Fabray had cried too. Rachel just stood there, she didn't know what to do, it felt like the pit in her stomach was growing.

The blonde girl in the hospital bed looked to the people who just had entered the room, ''Hi'' it came quiet out of her mouth. She sat a bit higher up and deeper into the big cushion. It was hard to sit on her own without support in her back, but that's why there is a cushion.

Santana's dad cleared his throat, ''Can I speak you for a moment Judy? Maybe we can drink coffee in the restaurant?''

''Is that okay Quinnie?'' Judy asked and Quinn nodded.

Judy walked out of the room following Dr Lopez. Santana sat down on the chair were Judy had sat, Brittany sat down on Santana's lap, ''did you had to scare us like this Q?'' Santana asked.

Quinn chuckled. It was hurting a bit, but she was ignoring the pain.

''But like serious, are you doing okay Q?'' Santana looked worried.

''I'm okay I guess, I'm on drugs so yeah.'' Quinn stared in front of her, she wasn't really ready to talk about what had happened. Like hell she just got to hear she would never walk again. How would you feel after that? Her stomach was feeling weird and she felt like crying all the time.

Rachel who had been standing quiet first, sat down on the other chair beside Quinn's bed, ''did they told you?''

''About my legs? Yes.'' Quinn got tears in her eyes, she actually didn't like to be vulnerable in front of people, but right now she couldn't help herself.

''Quinn, it's okay. You can be like a super cool robot, just like Artie! But you will be a lot cooler!'' Brittany said. Santana smiled to her, the tall blonde hadn't said much the past day.

Quinn chuckled a bit about Brittany's comment.

''I'm sorry about asking.'' Rachel said quietly. The three girls looked to Rachel, what made Rachel look down. Rachel felt something touching her hand, she saw it was Quinn's hand, with an IV. Rachel felt so horrible, she was so sorry for Quinn. But it right now wasn't the right time to start about how it was all her fault. Rachel looked to Quinn and saw hazel eyes looking to her.

''Look, I can't change what happened. I just need to accept it, my life is going to be a bit different but I'm still here, alive and that's what matters, right?.'' Quinn gave Rachel a smile, the first smile after she had woken up. She was just going to be like the strong girl, like everyone knew her. But deep inside she was still feeling horrible.

Quinn looked to her other side, where she saw Santana with tears in her eyes, ''S, are you crying?'' She laughed a bit, ''come here San.'' She opened her arms. Brittany stood up from Santana's lap and Santana went to hug Quinn. When Santana took Quinn into her arms to hug her, Quinn felt pain. But she didn't care, she just needed to hug her best friend.

''I was so scared Q.'' Santana said while she sobbed.

''Me too S, but I'm still here.'' A few tears left Quinn's eyes.

''So I need to afford _all_ that?'' Judy sighed a bit, how was she going to do that?

''Well, it will be the best for Quinn. You don't have to do all the chances inside the house and the ramps outside. But it'll be easier for Quinn.''

''No, I want the best for my Quinnie.'' Judy took a sip from her coffee, she didn't know how she was going to do it. She had just gotten a job, after she hadn't had one for the last few years. She was busy with her new job, but maybe she just had to get an extra job?

Santana and Brittany had just left, they had cheerios practice. Rachel was at first stunned because it was Saturday, but after all coach Sylvester is a crazy woman. The four girls had talked about the most random things and Quinn liked it, it made her forget about all the worries.

Mrs Fabray had to be at her job, there was no way she could skip it, she felt bad about it but promised to be soon back.

''I- uh will just go too then.'' Rachel stood up, she didn't know what to do.

''You don't have to Rachel, It'll be so bored here on my own.'' Quinn's looked pleaded to Rachel.

Rachel sat back down and smiled, ''I'll just stay for a while then.'' Quinn smiled back.

It was silent for a while, but then Rachel started to speak, ''I'm so sorry Quinn, this is all my fault. I just shouldn't have texted you, I knew you were on your way I don't know why I did, I just wanted you to be there on time..''

''Rach, come here.'' She patted on the bed and Rachel sat down. Quinn took her hand again but this time it was the one without the IV. So Rachel intertwined her fingers with Quinn's. They both felt how good their hands locked into each other, but they didn't mention it.

''Listen Rachel, it just happened and like I said before; All I have to do is accept it and go on with my life, sure it will be different since I can't walk but I just need to accept that. I will learn how to deal with everything without being able to walk, I will get through it with much support from you all, hopefully. And Rachel this really isn't your fault, it was _me_ who was being stupid to text while driving and you also weren't the one who was driving in the truck who hit me. So Rachel, believe this wasn't your fault.'' Rachel had tears in her eyes.

''Look to me Rachel,'' Rachel looked into Quinn's wonderful hazel eyes, ''this isn't your fault, okay? Come here.'' She opened her arms, and they hugged each other. Quinn closed her eyes thinking about the moment before the accident, when she also hugged the girl, the girl she liked.

Rachel let out a silent sob, sure she wanted to believe it wasn't her fault, but it wasn't that easy. A few minutes later they separated the hug.

''I want to be there to support you Quinn and I'll always help you no matter what.'' What Rachel just said gave Quinn a warm feeling in her heart. She couldn't help to hug the girl again.

''Thank you Rachel.''

''I'll be there for you no matter what. Just call me or text me whenever you need me for help, I'll come to help you. Or if you're not feeling happy, I'll be there for you to give you a hug and for a talk. And Quinn I will always see you as the same person, I know you will be stuck in a wheelchair but I'll see you as the same pretty girl, you won't be defined by it.''

This was just what Quinn needed to hear, she let out sobs. No, not from sadness, but the way Rachel brought it over, that she would be there for her. It made her cry.

''Thank you Rach.''

''It's what friends do Quinn.'' Rachel smiled.

They separated the hug and Rachel wept with her thumb Quinn's tears from her cheek, it made Quinn smile.

''Now I'm being curious, how did the wedding go?'' Quinn smiled to Rachel but Rachel looked down.

''I- I didn't marry Finn, I wanted to wait for you and then we heard about the accident. So actually almost the whole glee club went to the hospital. But Finn was being angry, so he didn't come and I haven't seen and spoken him since. You know that actually only family can visit you? But luckily Santana's dad works here, so he got us in your room.'' Rachel was rambling what made Quinn smile.

''Looks like I found a way to stop the wedding.'' Quinn laughed.

''Quinn! That isn't funny, everyone was worried about you!'' Rachel said serious. But she smiled because Quinn had twinkle in her eyes, it was much better to see her like this than when she first came into the room today. When Quinn's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Rachel had just left before a nurse came to check everything. Rachel and Quinn had watched to the TV which was in Quinn's room, but since there weren't any movies it turned out watching the boring channels on TV. But it wasn't that boring, because they made the funniest comments about what they saw on the TV. Rachel had spent almost the whole in the hospital, they had eaten the oh so tasty hospital food.. But Quinn could still dream away about the moment that Rachel lay down beside her while they watched TV, sure they were being best friends and that's what you do. But for Quinn it felt amazing.

The nurse had given Quinn her meds and had to empty the catheter. Sure Quinn had forget about all these things when she was together with Rachel. And earlier with Santana and Brittany. But right now she felt so dependent, she can't even pee on her own, she had pain, not that much since she was on painkillers. But after all she will never walk again. She had told earlier she would have to accept it but how can you accept something like this? She was being the strong girl today, like she was pretending to be the most of the times. But it was being hard when you feel horrible inside. Now she was on her own, she just cried out. Her whole life had fallen down into a big black hole.

But then she heard her phone, she just had gotten a message. She got her phone from the nightstand beside the big hospital bed she was laying in and unlocked the phone to look at the message. The screen had some cracks, but it was still good to read.

 **Rachel Berry: Hope you enjoyed today Quinn, if you'd like it I can come and visit tomorrow again and bring some movies with me? Goodnight Quinn x Rachel**

Quinn smiled between the sobs, Rachel also had put a x behind her name, she liked that. Quinn sent a message back.

 **I'd really like that, I'll be bored here anyway so just come whenever you like it. I really had a great time Rachel, thank for being there for me. Goodnight you too x Quinn**

 **[AN] Again, I hope there aren't that much mistakes, sometimes when I've already posted it I'm noticing so much mistakes ;/. Sometimes my laptop is also changing things without me noticing it. I hope the grammar isn't that bad.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. And little bit Faberry ;)**

 **Comments are loveee, feedback is always welcome. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Rachel walked into her home after her dad had picked her up from the hospital. But when she walked into the living room she saw someone she didn't expected, someone she actually didn't want to see yet.

''Finn? What are you doing here?'' She sighed quietly, he sat on the couch.

''Coming to see you, what else? You haven't answered any of your calls or messages.''

''Maybe I didn't want to.'' Rachel said slightly annoyed, she has hardly even touched her phone in the last few days.

''Rachel, what's wrong?'' Finn walked towards her and placed his hand on her arm.

''If it was that necessary what you wanted to say, why didn't you come to the hospital?''

''Because I didn't want to go to hospital, Quinn has ruined our wedding. I've found a new date for our wed-''

''FINN! Don't you dare to finish that sentence! Quinn has been in an accident, because she was going to our wedding, to your wedding. And now she is paralyzed, because of us. She didn't ruin our wedding, we ruined _her_ life. And all you wanna talk about is a new date for our wedding.''

''I didn't know it was that bad..''

''I don't want to speak with you now Finn, I'll see you on school Monday.'' With that Rachel walked away towards her room.

Walking into the room she sat down on her bed and got her phone, she opened her contact list. When she scrolled down to the Q, she saw Quinn's name and clicked on it. She typed a message and read it over before she hit the send button.

 **Hope you enjoyed today Quinn, if you'd like it I can come and visit tomorrow again and bring some movies with me? Goodnight Quinn x Rachel**

After a few minutes she got a message back and she took her phone, she had a smile on her face while reading it.

 **Quinn Fabray: I'd really like that, I'll be bored here anyway so just come whenever you like it. I really had a great time Rachel, thank for being there for me. Goodnight you too x Quinn**

Rachel liked to make her friend happy again, after everything what happened.

* * *

When Rachel had woken up, she first did her morning routine. Then she went to search for movies, but she actually didn't know what Quinn would like. So she just got her laptop, which are bunch of movies and series on. After she was done with that, she went to the kitchen to make some 'Rachel Berry' cookies for Quinn. Actually she's really horrible in cooking, but when it's about cookies it's totally different.

When the cookies were done, she waited for her dads to wake up. They always did a brunch on Sundays, family time has always been an important thing for the Berry's. After the brunch she would go to visit Quinn.

* * *

Quinn had woken up really different, first she got the good news that they could remove the IV. She was glad about that, because it was really annoying. Quinn actually didn't really like hospitals, but are there even people who like it? But she also has memories from being in the hospital, like when Beth was born. It made Quinn feel a little sad, because she could never see her again, her _daughter_. It made her think about how many things she has actually screwed up.

After that she had to go through a scan, which she was actually a bit afraid of. First of all she needed to be carried by some doctors to get into the scan, because obviously she couldn't do it herself. When the doctors had put her down, she went into the scan. She wasn't allowed to move, well it wasn't hard because she can't make her legs move. This was also the first time she had faced her legs after the accident. It was scary, she didn't even know where they were, because she just couldn't feel them, it was like it weren't her legs. Quinn felt horrible _again_. She was glad when the scan was finally done.

Quinn was glad to be back in her room, the pain was coming back a bit so she got some new painkillers, thanks those things are existing was all Quinn could think about. She hoped Rachel was coming soon, she didn't really expect her mom here soon. Because she would be at church these hours. She wasn't expecting Santana and Brittany either they are probably at cheerio practice, Sue is so determined to win nationals, that crazy woman is like making the cheerios practice 24/7 because of it. Quinn isn't actually ready to have others visiting her yet, not when she's still feeling bad. And after all, the hospital only lets 'family' visit her right now.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn had finished watching a musical on Rachel's laptop, Funny Girl. Quinn knew it was Rachel's favourite, that wasn't hard to guess since she always talks about it. So Quinn was curious if it was good, she kinda liked it actually. Maybe it was also because she was close to the brunette, they were in the same position as yesterday, lying next to each other.

''You can borrow my laptop, there are lots of movies and series on you can watch.'' Rachel said.

''No you don't have to do that Rachel. My mom is bringing some of my stuff from home, so I will be less bored when I'm alone. You probably need your laptop yourself so.''

''Well, then I'm just gonna forget it,'' Rachel stood up and placed it on the table. ''I don't need this laptop this week anyway.''

''Gosh Rachel, you have luck I can't bring the laptop back to you. Maybe my mom wants to bring it back to you, or Santana.'' Quinn laughed.

Rachel sat back down on Quinn's bed, facing Quinn. It was silent before Quinn started to speak silently, ''you know, you're making me forget about everything what happened.''

Rachel saw Quinn wasn't ready with speaking, so she just placed her hand on Quinn's. ''The doctors are saying I'm lucky because I could've easily become in a coma or end up with a more worse injury than I do have now. My 2 broken ribs are healing good, they're saying. Also breathing doesn't hurt anymore after 3 days. And the bruises are also going away slowly now. But Rachel I will never walk again, I've told you that I need to accept it but I don't even know how to do that. They keep saying I'm lucky, but I don't know I can't really see it in that way.'' Quinn wept her tears away with her free hand, while Rachel squeezed into the other.

''I just needed to tell someone this and you told me yesterday if I need ever a hug or a talk, you would be there for me. So that's why I'm telling this.''

Rachel started to speak now, ''I'm really glad you told me Quinn, it's better than keeping it inside. You know, I'm happy you survived the accident. I know you will probably never walk again but you're still here, I don't know what would happen with me if you hadn't survived the accident.''

It was hard for Rachel to find the words she wanted to say, because she was still blaming herself even after what Quinn told her yesterday. She just couldn't get herself over it, she just shouldn't have texted. But she went on, ''Quinn, you will be still able to do the most of the things but just different and you need to learn how. I know it will be hard but you're a strong girl and you'll get through this, if you actually want that. I heard you'll start physical therapy in two days, you can either do you best or just live forever being able to do nothing in that chair. Or you can accept it and learn how to rock that chair Quinn. My dads always told me when I was little and if I had fallen or something, there are always people who have it more worse. I know your situation is worse, but there are people who have it more worse. I know there may be things you'll never be able to do again, but there are still so much things you can do Quinn. You just need to feel happy with yourself. You still have that beautiful mind of yours, that's the most important thing. And remember you have amazing friends who will be there for you Quinn, look at all these flowers you got!''

Quinn smiled between the tears, sure she was going to her absolute best with physical therapy and she was going to try feel happy with herself and not sorry. After all she survived the accident. If she ever needed a talk- or a speech she knew Rachel was the perfect person.

Rachel sat closer to Quinn and opened her arms for the blonde. Quinn let herself fall into the girls arms and just let the tears go she needed to let go, while Rachel was comforting her.

* * *

That evening Rachel got the following text;

 **Quinn Fabray: Maybe I'm glad you forgot your laptop, Friends is such an amazing show! Why have I never seen it before?! Gonna watch every episode for sure! :)**

After Rachel had gotten that text, she immediately had an idea. She had found the perfect song for when Quinn would come back to school. They don't know when, but it's always right to start early, isn't it? She was going to share her plan with the others in glee club tomorrow.

* * *

The following week Quinn had started her physical therapy, it was hard. Because she needed to learn to find her balance to sit, without something she could lean on. So the first therapy was a disaster, she had given up. She just couldn't do it, she couldn't even feel her hips.

Rachel and Santana had been there for Quinn's first physical therapy, Rachel wanted to do something for Quinn. But she didn't know what, when she was at home that evening she searched for some inspirational quotes. It was the only thing she could think about, she found the perfect one for Quinn. So she went to send it to Quinn via text.

 **Rachel Berry: 'As long as you keep trying, there is hope. As long as you keep trying there is potential for progress.'**

Santana tried to be not bitchy to Rachel when they were together, like when they were at Quinn's first physical therapy. She actually kinda liked the hobbit, but nobody had to know about that.

Rachel and Finn had made things good between each other. Rachel who tried to visit Quinn as much as she could, made Finn miss her, he wanted time with his girlfriend too. So they should go on a date, Finn had asked her and he would bring her to an amazing date.

Judy had asked Santana to find some strong guys who could help with moving furniture, Quinn's room was upstairs. They needed to move furniture downstairs, for Quinn's new room. Santana just asked the whole glee club if they would help, especially the guys, but the girls wanted to do something for Quinn too. Rachel had brought her dads too, they wanted to talk with Judy, offering her support because of this hard time.

When Rachel walked into the Fabray's house there went a shiver through her spine, she had never seen the house from the inside. It was a big house, but it wasn't very welcoming. So while the boys where busy with moving furniture from Quinn's bedroom to her new one, a big office room, which belonged to her dad first. She went to talk to the girls, the only solution they had was painting the walls. They went to talk about it with Quinn's mom, she agreed, she just wanted to make Quinn feel at home.

At the end of that day, all Quinn's furniture was moved to her new room. The walls in Quinn's new room where painted light blue and white. While the walls in the other rooms went with the colour white and the wall in the living room had gotten a warm light colour red. Even the furniture in the living room did they moved different. Rachel had suggested Judy to put some nice pictures on the wall. Everyone was satisfied with the result.

Artie had tried if everything would be accessible for Quinn, tried out the ramp so Quinn could go inside and even had given Judy some advice.

Everyone was curious what Quinn would think of this all, but it had to be a surprise of course.

* * *

It was on a Friday evening 3 weeks after the accident when Santana decided to visit Quinn, alone, not with Brittany like she did the most times. She had gotten to Quinn's room, but nobody was there. So she asked the first person she saw. She got the following answer;

''Oh hi Santana, your friend Quinn is at her physical therapy right now.'' A lot people knew her because of her dad working here.

When she got there, she first looked through the window, she didn't want to disturb Quinn. She saw her sitting on the ground making a transfer back to her chair. It made her feel proud of her friend. She remembered the first physical therapy she went to, with Rachel. It had been bad for Quinn, she had given up and she was in tears. Quinn had told them it was hard because she realized what she lost, she tried hard but she fell to her side every time she tried to focus on the muscles she needed to use to sit straight. But somehow with the next physical therapies she had held her head high and tried to do everything till it succeeded. Santana couldn't be prouder of her friend, she knew giving up wasn't something for Quinn.

Santana walked inside, towards Quinn and gave her hug, Quinn was surprised.

''Woah, hi Santanta?'' Quinn didn't know how to react, giving hugs away wasn't really something for the Latina. But Quinn hugged her back, it still felt a bit weird to hug while sitting in the chair.

Santana explained it, when they were done hugging, ''I'm just really proud of you Q, I saw you doing that, what you just did. It's only been three weeks and you're handling all these things already so well. I'm just really proud Q.'' Santana wept a tear away, she couldn't help it.

''Are you crying San?'' Quinn laughed.

''No, it are just allergies.''

''Do I need to believe that?''

Luckily Santana didn't need to answer that question, because Quinn's physical therapist started talking to Quinn.

''You did a good job today Quinn, I will see you tomorrow again. Go and have some fun with your friend now.'' Quinn smiled and thanked her physical therapist.

''Do you want to go back to your room?'' Santana asked when the therapist had left.

''Can we just go outside for a while? I have been in that room for ages plus the weather is nice. They do have a great kind of garden here. I went there a few times with my mom too.''

''Oh yeah, I know what you mean. I always played there as little kid when my dad took me with him. Let's go there then.'' Santana smiled.

Quinn placed her water bottle and bag in her lap before taking the brakes of the chair.

''Shall I carry that for you?'' Santana looked to Quinn's lap.

''I can manage San. But can you maybe hang my bag on the back of the chair?''

''Sure.'' Santana did what Quinn asked her, after that they made their way outside.

''If you need help, I can help you Q.'' Santana looked down to her side to see Quinn pushing herself forward, it was still hard to see her friend like this.

''It's okay S, after all I need to do it myself otherwise you need to be push me till I'm 80 or so.'' Quinn chuckled.

''I won't mind doing that actually Q.''

Santana sat down on a bench, Quinn rolled herself next to the bench. They looked over a small pond with some ducks swimming in it.

''Britt would love these ducks.'' Santana smiled.

''She gave me a 'get better' stuffed duck, you're lucky to have her she's really sweet to you.'' Quinn smiled to Santana.

''You do miss someone who loves you, isn't it?''

''Mmh, maybe.'' Quinn closed her eyes to enjoy the sun.

''You know everyone loves you Quinn, Britts and I do too. You will find someone who will love you in the other way of loving for sure Q, you just need to find that one.''

Quinn opened her eyes to look at Santana, ''but how will someone love me when I'm like this?'' She pointed to her lower half of her body, her legs.

''You're still as amazing as you were before the accident. You're still a very pretty girl and you have an amazing personality Q.''

It was silent for a while, ''how does it feel to kiss a girl?'' Quinn asked, while looking in front of her.

''Soft and sweet, not as wet and gross like kissing a boy. Why'd you ask?'' Santana felt like making a joke about Quinn being gay. But she knew Quinn was being really serious.

Quinn took a deep breath, ''I like someone San, I've never really liked boys. I think it was just me dating guys to be popular and to hide my real feelings, hide it for my parents. I like a girl Santana.'' She looked Santana in the eyes.

''Who? If I may ask?''

''Rachel.''

''The hobbit?'' Santana laughed.

''I'm being serious Santana, and you can't tell anyone, okay?''

''Okay, your secret is safe with me. But since when? Are you going to tell people you're lesbian?''

''Since the first time I saw her, I felt something when I saw her. But my parents wouldn't like it if I should come home with a girlfriend. So I treated Rachel bad, trying to put my feelings away. But I couldn't Santana. And I still feel terrible about bullying her, she's been there for me in the hard times. She helped me accept being in the chair and not making me give up. But she's with Finn and I can't do anything about it. Plus I'm not ready to tell people I'm a lesbian, so keep your mouth shut. I just need to focus on recovering right now, so.

''Wow Q, What about your mom?''

''I'm not ready to tell her either, I don't know how she will react to it..''

''I actually think your mom just wants you to be happy, after everything what happened.''

Quinn nodded, ''I'm just not ready for it yet, it just felt fine to tell anyone about it.''

''So hmm Rachel, I think she will be totally gay for you Q.'' Santana grinned.

''She's with Finn S, I felt kinda happy that the wedding didn't get through. But she's still with him you know, no way she's going to trade Finn for someone like me.''

''Don't talk bullshit Q, we talked about this a few minutes ago. You're still as amazing and perfect like before the accident, I bet Rachel does think the same. That girl would jump off a bridge for you. Plus I can come up with a plan to get Finn and Rachel break up.'' Santana's eyes darkened.

''No! You're not doing that! I just want Rachel to feel happy, okay? That's all what matters to me.''

''Fine. But watch out you don't drool when Rachel is performing.''

Quinn looked open-mouthed to Santana.

''Do you think I never noticed that?'' Santana laughed.

It was silent for a while, Quinn was thinking about that she finally told the big secret to someone. While Santana was settling in all of this and thinking about how to get Quinn with the girl she liked. But also thinking about what she was about to tell Quinn.

''Quinn.'' Santana started. ''I'm so sorry, I didn't come as much as I could to the hospital. It was just- She took a deep breath and tears filled her eyes. Quinn, who was sitting beside the bench, rolled herself in front of Santana and placed her hands over Santana's hands.

''It was just hard seeing you in that hospital bed. Seeing you struggle at first in your wheelchair, I just wish I would've been there more for you. I mean you were the one who was hurt and the only thing I could think about was how bad I felt for you. I could've supported you more.''

Quinn squeezed in Santana's hands, ''come on, you've been there to support me San. I understand it was hard for you. But hey, I'm not feeling bad anymore about the accident. Neither should you okay? I have to admit, it still feels weird to sit in the chair, but like I told you I'm still here.''

Santana wiped her tears away and couldn't help to hug her best friend. ''And I have to admit, your chair looks so much cooler and comfortable than Artie's.''

A few seconds later they separated the hug, ''I think we should go back inside cripple, It's getting cold.''

''That's the Santana I know.'' Quinn grinned.

''Yep, way too much emotion today already.''

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Chapter 3 :))**

 **So you probably noticed, I kinda rushed into things like the hospital time is almost over now. The most ideas I have for the story are like coming a little later. So I didn't want to make this longer and make it like really boring. So the real story is like actually going to start in the next few chapters!**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
